Discoveries
A list of sciences and groups of information known on Rangaidon. This world is on a medieval, magical era, therefore technologies and scientific advances are not comparable with Humankind's. These Sciences are commonly experimented with by the Forgotten, but other scientists of different races exist. Alchemy Alchemy '''refers to the "magic" or "science" of the constant union of all kinds of things. The things Alchemists study are based on the processes and results of mixing different things together. Basic things are mixing plants, fruits, and vegetables to create potions, the properties of the mixtures of these and metals and other minerals, between other things. Alchemy also involves the science of "mixing magic", which pretty much means mixing magic with itself or other natural or artificial components. It is not to be confused with '''Chemistry, which is the science of studying the properties of lifeless matter, and Biology, which is the opposite; the study of matter with life. But it is related to Health and Nutrition. Discovered by the now famous (and still alive) Alchemist Dog Skylar Farbridge, along with his assistants, created the basics of this science by mixing different natural components to discover new ones with interesting properties. Alchemy in the magical way is very dangerous, a notable example being the infamous Darklight Reactor Fallout which consisted of attempting to mix Light and Dark magic to create a new "Element". However, the element created resulted to be Corruption, and as a result, such unstable element caused a explosive fallout that killed dozens of Dogs. The true cause of the problem was a sudden interruption to the neutralizing process, therefore the Reactor's contents failed to stay stable and caused the explosion. Chemistry 'Chemistry '''is simply the study of the properties of natural, lifeless matter. Chemists seek to find the truth behind what composes everything. However, this science is very recent, therefore not many advances have been done until now. Basic things that are known are the freezing and melting point of different things, the weight of things, and the strength and resistance of things. Chemistry was initiated by Loraine Gallaway, a young Dog who wanted to find out the properties of the metals her kind constantly worked with. She was inspired by Varya Scourgefreeze, who began investigating about such properties and used them in several experimental weapons. Varya, however, retired from such job, left to the Mountains of Diablo with her grandson, and died there due to the high exposure of the strange components that she experimented with which caused her early death. Loraine then decided to continue Varya's experiments. A recent theory in this science, made by Loraine, says that all objects, including living matter, is made out of extremely tiny particles that form together to shape things as we know them, and the particles are different depending on the kind of matter. When two things are mixed, the particles join together and form a "soup" of particles. This theory somewhat resembles that of John Dalton's. However, Loraine did not gave a name to these "tiny objects" and simply refers them as particles, whereas Dalton's theory says that the name of such tiny things are Atoms. Biology '''Biology '''is the science that consists in the study of all life, be it plants, animals, the races themselves, and others. Although the true composition of life forms is barely known because of the lack of tools that increase sight just like Microscopes do, the basics are somewhat studied about. It also studies the growth, variations, properties, and reproduction of the living beings. Notable facts about this are: * The lifespan of the races in Lupralair and Argosirak live around 90 to 120 years. * True adulthood (a fully-grown being) in such said races is around 20 years of age. But they are capable of reproduction earlier. * There is no Sexual Dimorphism in any of the races - Females and Males look exactly the same. * Unlike real life, every animal creature in Rangaidon can only have one child at a time. They are able to have twins, triplets, etc., and the chances of such happening are actually higher than a Human's. Mathematics Despite the true complexity of this science, in Rangaidon '''Mathematics '''simply refers to anything related to an amount (numbers) and the basics of this science are only known. Operations such as Additions, Subtractions, Divisions, and Multiplications are some of these basics. Some formulas and theorems, as well as other harder operations are also there to be able to process other situations. Units of Measure Although this wiki is based and partially described using the Customary "Imperial" Units, the true measures in Rangaidon are based on the International System of Units. Imperial US units are used only to describe things in an understandable way, but the real measures in this fictional world are based on the almost world-wide system instead. However, other names are used to represent each unit. Examples of the units used are Metres, and Kilograms. However, Rangaidon uses ''Kelvins. Calendar The Calendar is included in Math because it is also a unit of measure, but put separately from that sub-topic. The Stelarmane Calendar is the almost world-wide calendar in Rangaidon. It is based on the movement of the second moon across the planet.